plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Renaissance Age
|zombies = |release = September 25, 2019 (Part 1) December 14, 2019 (Part 2, iOS) December 19, 2019 (Part 2, Android) |boxheight = 230}} |Zombies = |Unlock = Collecting stars or 58 gems |before=<< |after= }} Renaissance Age (复兴时代; pinyin: Fùxīng Shídài, translation: Renaissance Age) is the 15th world released in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Part One was released on September 25, 2019 on both iOS and Android devices. Part Two was released in the 2.4.4 update on December 14 for iOS. There are many gimmicks in this world; *The first one is the Vitruvian Wheel which can kill both plants and zombies when moving. There are buttons on the lawn that will move the wheel in the indicated direction as long as there is a zombie walking on it. However, plants like Wax Gourd and Kiwibeast can activate these buttons when they jump on them. *The second is a day-night cycle. Some levels will change from day to night at a point in the level. *The third are Marble Mounds and Statues. They block straight shots and can not be planted on. Marble Mounds can be carved into statues by Sculptor Imp Zombie, immediately releasing zombies trapped in them. When the level turns to night, the statues will become zombies if not destroyed. Statues and Marble Mounds are also randomly spawned on the lawn when it becomes night. Origins As its name says, Renaissance Age takes place during the Renaissance period, where the rediscovery of classical philosophy, literature and art are promoted. Based on the location seen in the right side of the lawn, it is likely that Renaissance Age takes place in Venice, Italy. Audio Levels *Rewards other than coins and stars. Brain Busters Special Delivery In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. It is played on days 4, 8 and 13 Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player was forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Aloes. Otherwise, they will fail the level. It is played on Day 12 and Day 21. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded restricts the player to plants that are given within the level. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though certain plants are locked, they have the ability to use that plant. It is played on Day 10 and Day 19. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like its previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive five consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive one flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely will attack violently with Sandstorms. The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sun producing plants and free plants are usually not allowed in this Brain Buster. It is played on Day 23. Walkthrough :See Renaissance Age/Walkthrough. Gallery Renaissance Age Lawn.png|An empty lawn during the day Renaissance_Age_Lawn_(Night).png|An empty lawn during the night Renaissance Ages World Name.png|World name Renaissance Ages Preview Image.png|Preview image Renaissance Ages World Map Icon.png|World map icon ATLASES_RENAIANIM_1536_00.png|Lawn effect sprites ATLASES_RENAIMOWERGROUP_1536_00.png|World's lawn mower sprites ATLASES_RENAISTATUE_1536_00.png|Statue and Marble Mound sprites ATLASES_RENAIROLLER_1536_00.png|Vitruvian wheel sprites ATLASES_RENAITILE_1536_00.png|Floor-de-Lis sprites Trivia *There is a bug that allows sun to still fall from the sky during the night. *In the world map icon, the player can see the flying machine, which was designed and invented by Leonardo Da Vinci. What's your favorite Renaissance Age plant? Zorrose Hot Date Aloe Kinnikannon Wax Gourd Oil Olive Ruby Red Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Renaissance Age